


Popping and Locking

by BI_BI_BI_18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Based on Demi Lovato and Kehlani, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Trash smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BI_BI_BI_18/pseuds/BI_BI_BI_18
Summary: A one shot based on the moment with Demi Lovato and Kehlani. No hate towards any of my queens. I just felt inspired.





	Popping and Locking

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but it's something

Carmilla was late. So fucking late.

She was constantly yelling at the drive to _hurry_ _the fuck up_ and it seemed like an eternity before she finally arrived at where she needed to be. Faster than lightning, Carmilla bolted out of the expensive car and ran up to the front entrance. It wasn't really a surprise that the front entrance was almost completely barren except the couple dozen crazed fans arguing with security about the lack of seats available. The tall man and woman refused to speak or move as an overuse of curse words were thrown their way. She personally knew the two since her and the current celebrity on display were close friends. She has known them and has bonded with them long enough to the point where she calls them her friends. Though she would never tell anyone that.

_I_ _would_ _rather cut my tongue off with a dull knife than tell Lawrence or_ _human_ _puppy_ _I_ _actually tolerated them._

The tall brunette looked down at her and smiled widely before stepping aside to let her in. Carmilla nodded at him in thanks before rushing into the nearest dressing room. The tall bodyguard quickly stepped back into position to block any desperate fans from entering the building without admission.

The screams became muffled and then silent as Carmilla focused on fixing herself up. Changing her formal attire into a leather jacket, pants, black shirt, and some combat boots, the brunette applied her last bit of makeup. She looked in the lit up mirror before her and smirked at her own reflection.

_This will definitely do._

With a huge amount of confidence, Carmilla sauntered out of the random dressing room and made her way down the large hall to a door that lead to an arena. The shouts from the crowd, hands violently clapping together, the singing of a angelic voice could all be heard from the other side. She knew the tiny creature singing was probably upset that she wasn't there because of the tone her voice gave off. Carmilla smiled widely before opening the door and allowing the loud noises to completely bust open her ear drums.

*  
"You are going and that is final."

"Sorry about your luck cupcake, but you aren't my mother. I'm not going."

The tiny blonde huffed at the brunette lazily laying on the couch. Carmilla's arms were outstretched and hanging of the back and front of the couch. Her legs mirroring her arms. There was a smug smile stuck onto her face as she continued to aggravate the woman standing next to her.

"I don't understand why you won't go. It's not even like you are going to perform.", the other person in the room said while glaring at Carmilla.

"If you were paying attention earlier Laura, it is because I have some business to attend to with a certain sister that will not shut up about the concert I have Friday.", she stated 'matter of factly.' Laura rolled her eyes and began picking up the bags of Cheetos and Takis that were placed all around the glass coffee table. A small smile appeared upon her face when she took another glance at Carmilla.

"Well I do remember that the meeting is at six and it is currently five in the afternoon. So if this thing is so important, why are you lying on the couch in just your underwear and not taking a shower?", Carmilla's smirk grew wider when she looked down at her almost bare body. The black sports bra and tight boxer briefs were all she decided to put on this morning after a wild night the previous day. She was too tired to place anything else on her body but she also knew how much the blonde in front of her loved when she walked around in just her undergarments.

"I just thought I could get a quickie before I get prepared for this evening."

Laura halted her movements and looked at Carmilla. The same smug expression was plastered onto her face and she could feel the heat slowly rise to her own. Dropping all the trash on the floor, the tiny human practically glided across the floor her motions were so smooth. Once she got arm distance away from the brunette, she moved the other's legs and arms so that she was sitting up straight before straddling her waist. She planned to erase that smirk off of Carmilla's face and leave her a sweaty, hair matted mess. And that's exactly what she was going to make happen.

Laura smashed their lips together in a lust filled kiss. Carmilla immediately reciprocated and moved her hands from their position to Laura's backside. The blonde's hands were placed behind the brunette's neck as the kiss continued on. They soon slowed their pace and they danced along to a slower beat. The fire that usually appeared during moments like these arose as soon as the contact was made. After every kiss, both pairs of lips felt tingly as they leaned in for more. Sparks flew throughout each other's body and aches began to expand. Laura removed the contact from Carmilla's lips to trail her's down the neck of the other. She gently kissed around the pale area and she could hear the brunette attempt to hold back a moan. She found the other celebrity's pulse point and started to lightly nip at the area. After a nip came a suck before she kissed the point and continued her exploration of the woman's neck. Laura switched sides and after completing another cycle of sucks and bites, a quiet noise of pleasure filled her ears. She smiled in victory and pulled away from Carmilla's neck, earning a whine of protest.

Laura gazed directly into the dark chocolate brown eyes that belonged to her heavily breathing lover. The tension around them suddenly became thicker and both hearts' pace quickened. The blonde took notice of the change of expression on the other girl's face. Instead of lust and smugness, it was replaced with love and admiration. She was pretty sure that they shared that expression. Not a single word could express what they felt in these types of moments yet there were so many. It was too perfect and special to have an exact word explain what their hearts were screaming at them to say. The lack of contact and the painful aches inside of them were becoming unbearable so Laura decided to take charge and resume the previous actions.

It wasn't long before the tiny human's right hand slowly ventured down Carmila's body. She swiped her tongue across the other's bottom lips as a request for permission to enter which the brunette happily granted. As tongues battled each other, the hand that was travelling south finally reached its destination. Right on contact, a gasped escaped out of Carmilla. A shock wave of pleasure crashed throughout her veins. Laura rubbed her core from the outside of her boxer briefs and she was struggling to hold back her moans.

"Don't hold back baby.", the blonde whispered into the brunette's ear. The warm breathe on her neck elicited a shiver. A smirk resided on the face of tiny person straddling her. Laura placed her lips on Carmilla's as she lifted her hand only to lower it. This time underneath Carmilla's underwear.

The blonde's fingers smoothly glided through the other celebrity. She brushed the small bundle of nerves with her palm and that caused the person beneath her to buck her hips. Laura teased her entrance, enjoying the sounds coming out of her lover. A rather loud and frustrated moan came out of the dark-haired woman and soon she was grabbing the hand that was inside her boxer briefs and trying to force a finger inside. But Laura managed to stop her and remove all hands from the underwear.

"Come on creampuff." Carmilla complained but the top ignored her and pinned her hands to each side of her waist. The blonde kissed her lips once more and started to kiss a trail down. Similar to the path her took earlier, her kisses went down the brunette's neck, to her collarbone, down to her chest, then to her stomach. The toned stomach that Laura had a very difficult time looking away everytime it was exposed to the world. Her lips made their way to Carmilla's left inner thigh and the squirming would increase the closet she got to the other's core. She stopped for second to quickly pull the briefs down the legs of the dark-haired woman. As soon as they were pooled around her ankles, Laura swiped her tongue through the other woman's folds.

A long pornagraphic moan came out of Carmilla. This was probably the most responsive she has ever been during sex. Normally, she was able to control her volume but today? It was just moan after loud moan. The pitch and volume of Carmilla's groans of pleasure increased as the experienced tongue of Laura filled her core. Her hands were still being pinned to her sides and she could feel herself reaching the edge. She desperately needed something to grab ahold of the intense orgasm that was soon going to hit her. The tiny human noticed the increase of pitch and released one of Carmilla's hands to insert a finger into her core. Almost instantly, a hand was in her hair, holding on for dear life. When Laura added a second digit, the girl on the couch lost it.

A hot liquid gushed out and the grip in Laura's blonde hair tightened. The final moan was a drawn out, breathy one and the blonde took her time cleaning up the remains of her lover's climax. She pulled up the boxer briefs as she stood up and gave Carmilla a chaste kiss. After they parted, Laura turned around and started to clean up the chip bags.

Still breathless, Carmilla managed to calm her heart rate down before getting up to get ready. In total, she had about forty-five minutes to shower, dress like she cared about the meeting, and actually get to the building the meeting was in.

Once she stepped out of the shared bedroom, Carmilla saw that the apartment was almost completely clean. There was not a single wrapper in sight and Laura was nowhere to be found. She felt a warm pair of lips attach themselves to her cherk which caused her to turn her head in surprise. She saw the blonde singer wrapped in a white towel, obviously prepared to shower.

"See you at eight?"

That's when she raised an eyebrow at her and the tiny human rolled her eyes. "The concert. It starts at eight."

"What makes you think I'll come?"

A smirk appeared on Laura's lips.

"You'll come. You already did once already."

That's when she turned around and waltzed into the bathroom leaving Carmilla dumbfounded. When she got the text that her driver, Han, had arrived, she exited the apartment with a final statement.

"Damn you Hollis."

*  
The audience's screams lowered as the first few chords strummed out of the various speakers hung all around the stadium. All the lights were dimmed to their lowest level and the only thing that lit up the room were the thousands of phone flashlights in the crowd. It was quiet for a few seconds and the fans erupted in screams when the first lyrics were sung.

_Baby, cant you see_

_I'm_ _calling_

_A guy like you_ _should_ _wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm_ _falling_

The choice of tempo for a song that was known for its quick hype surprised many people. Instead of ear-screeching violins making fast sounds from the strings, a fingerstyle acoustic guitar replaced the iconic sounds. The relaxing yet dark, minor chords continued their progression as the song traveled on and the mature, warm voice once again filled the ears of thousands.

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_

_Losing_ _my head_  
_Spinnin round and round_

_Do you feel me now?_

Then, a sudden burst of light flashed upon a white bed placed in the middle of a stage. On top of it was none other than the sensational singer songwriter, Laura Hollis. She was doing her own choreography while two shirtless men danced beside the king-sized bed. The audience screamed so loud that the stage crew was scared that the light shining down on Laura would shatter. But it didn't so she continued along with the slow beat song.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're_ _toxic_ _I'm_ _slippin under_

_With a taste of the poison paradise_

_I'm_ _addicted_ _to_ _you_  
_Don't_ _you know that_ _you're_ _toxic_

_And_ _I_ _love what you do_  
_Don't_ _you know that_ _you're_ _toxic_

It wasn't just the crowd that went insane for the little blonde popstar that was practically grinding the fluffy looking piece of furniture below her. Backstage was a salivating Carmilla who was trying her hardest to focus on the lyrics. Obviously, she was finding that objective to be very difficult due to all of the inappropriate thoughts whirling in her mind at frightening speeds. She eventually shook her head empty of those thoughts and payed attention to the verse Laura was on. She smirked as the vision of her surprising the famous woman in the midst of an extremely sexual sounding song whilst she was looking rather attractive herself flashed in her brain.

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now?_

She got the nod of approval from the stage director, Steve, and Carmilla began to make her way across the stage. She made sure to avoid any form of light source or staying to long out in the open where she could easily be spotted. Thanks to her dark attire she managed to sneak to the head of the bed. Carmilla waited a little longer for the lyrics to signal her movements.

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_You're_ _toxic_ _I'm_ _slipping under_

_With a taste of the_ _poison_ _paradise_

_Im addicted to you_  
_Don't_ _you know that your toxic_

_And_ _I_ _love_ _what you do_  
_Don't_ _you know that_ _you're_ _toxic_

After those words were sang by the angelic voice, the brunette crawled onto the white bed and into the view of the audience in the stadium. The screaming intensified the closer she got to her human cupcake and when she finally reached her, it was as if the gates of hell were opened.

Carmilla placed her arms on Laura's shoulders and slowly moved them down to her waist. The feeling caught the attention of the latter and she turned her head to see who it was. A large grin broke out onto the blonde's face and a similar one appeared on the brunette's. They were still there even after the two leaned in and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

The contact was like a magic snap. All sights and sounds vanished from their existence and it felt like they were the only two in the entire stadium. An electric fire burned throughout their bodies as if they were struck by lightning. Although it was a quick kiss and the connection was at a minimum, every sense and emotion was heightened by a million. They soon released and Laura's hand was placed underneath Carmilla's hair on her neck while the other's were resting on the opposite's waist. The screaming soon came back to their ears and Laura soon had an idea that she knew would blow the crowd and Carmilla out of the water. She turned around, threw her left leg over the brunette and let it rest parallel to her right leg, and slowly pushed back the Karstein to her back. The guitar was almost finished with its solo and there was only a small remainder of the song left to sing. So Laura brought the microphone up too her lips and continued singing with another celebrity beneath her.

_With_ _a taste of your lips_ _I'm_ _on a ride_

_You're_ _toxic_ _I'm_ _slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm_ _addicted to you_  
_Don't_ _you know that_ _you're_ _toxic_

Eager to make the person underneath her as sexually frustrated as she could, Laura began to slowly gyrate her hips forward. But she knew that she wasn't the only one who would be attempting to frustrate another person. Soft, pale hands attached themselves to her bare thighs and they gradually started to move up towards her ass. Once they reached their destination, the note change in Laura's singing became noticable as she was trying desperately to not moan.

_With a taste of your lips_ _I'm_ _on a ride_

The shorter human dipped her head so that it was centimeters away from Carmilla's.

_You're_ _toxic_ _I'm_ _slipping under_

The hand not occupied holding the microphone dragged itself underneath the thin, black tshirt of the brunette.

_With a taste of the poison paradise_

She leaned even closer to the person below her so that even the tiniest of jerks could connect their lips.

_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't_ _you know that you're toxic_

The tiniest of jerks.

_Intoxicte me now_  
_With your_ _loving_  
_I think_ _I'm_ _ready now_

The stadium grew eerily silent in anticipation of what was to come next. Were they going to kiss again? They were so close from doing so that it was almost impossible to refuse the offer. And neither singers planned on doing so.

They crashed their lips together once again and the audience shrieked in excitement. Multiple 'oh my god's or 'holy shit's left confused yet shaky mouths. Laura and Carmilla stuck together for a good minute before actually letting go and inhaling some well required oxygen. Laura was still on top of the singer and she removed herself from that position. The two barely registered the applause being given to them due to their cloudy minds being overrun by lustful thoughts that needed to become a reality soon.

So faster than what she would normally do, Laura thanked and bid the crowd a goodbye before grappling onto Carmilla's forearm and pulling her into the nearest dressing room. Barely a word was spoken during the firing activities with the exceptions of either two celebrity's name. The moment in and of itself was mindblowing and meaningful. It felt like it had a romantic purpose and not something you do because it feels good. Events like these weren't rare when it came to their alone time. In fact, it happen more often than not. A feeling like that was something they wanted to feel everytime because popstar Laura Eileen Hollis and rockstar Mircalla Von Karnstein were two insanely hot celebrities who were madly in love with each other but couldn't pursue any further relationship because management said no.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know Toxic is a very upbeat song but it is 2am and it sounded sexy af in my head when it's slowed down.


End file.
